


it's just a jump to the left and a step to the right

by satago



Category: The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satago/pseuds/satago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he sees them together is when he’s out patrolling. Or he was until he accidentally crashed into a wall because he wasn’t looking where he was going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just a jump to the left and a step to the right

The first time he sees them together is when he’s out patrolling. Or he was until he accidentally crashed into a wall because he wasn’t looking where he was going. But that’s okay because he has the bruises to prove he didn’t hallucinate anything.  
  
And a picture because really.   
  
Pics or it didn’t happen.  
  
000  
  
Ava doesn’t understand what the big deal is.  
  
“What do you mean it’s not a big deal?!? Principal Coulson was out with some guy! You know  Agent Coulson . Does he even have a life outside of SHIELD? Besides don’t you want to know more about this guy he was with?”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Come on! What if it was an android made to replace us, or he was testing some mind control device,  what if he was a clone  (really no one should have arms that look that good)??”  
  
“Androids, clones and mind control Parker? Really?”  
  
“Shut up Nova it’s possible.”  
  
000  
  
They end up stalking Coulson anyways.  
  
Peter is positive that he knows that they’re following him and is probably humoring them. Seriously it’s a miracle that he hasn’t just turned around and told them that to get some stealth training and try again. Maybe it’d help if they were in costume?  
  
000  
  
They end up following him for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
Peter doesn’t know if it’s his off day or what but all he does is run errands and buy what seems to be completely random things.  
  
Seriously what’s Coulson going to do with hot pink paint and a Nerf gun?  
  
“Parker this is a waste of time, what do you want us to do hide outside his apartment all night in case the other guy shows up?”  
  
“Not all night! Besides - ”  
  
“- Coulson’s probably inside planning some new sadistic form of torture for you. Really kids you didn’t notice me following you? Phil’s not gonna be impressed at all.”  
  
Peter falls off the tree branch he was hanging off. How the hell did that guy get in the tree without them noticing?  
  
They watch him enter Coulson’s apartment through a window.  
“Android definitely an Android.”  
  
“Coulson’s first name is  Phil?”  
  
000  
  
“So, wanna tell me why your baby superheroes were following you?”  
  
“They think you’re a robot. Or some sort of super-human. Either way they’re not my problem unless they’re destroying something, besides aren't I supposed to be debriefing you?"  
  
"Sir, this is all moving too fast, you're gonna have to buy me dinner first. I'm a classy fucking lady."  
  
Phil snorts. "You're five years too late on that Barton. If you're good I'll help you break into Fury's office and blame it on the kids."  
  
"We hit Hill's office too, you know how much I fucking hate Budapest."


End file.
